Healing My Heart
by Eveningshadow
Summary: Usagi, Minako, and the outers are the only ones left. Forced to leave there dying world, they end up in that of the Sohma family. Will there broken hearts every heal? pairings inside.
1. Day of Pain

now be nice, this is my first fic, and i wasn't even going to put one up, but i just got this idea and decided to post it. i don't know how often i will update so please be patient. this is a sailor moon/ fruits basket cross. and i need help pairing Usagi up with someone, just not Hatori, Kyou or Yuki. any of the other sohma's is ok. Mina will be paired with Kyo, Tohru with Yuki, Setsuna with Hatori, and Haruka with Michiru. i hope you enjoy this fic, and flames are accepted. that way i know what to do to make the next chapter better. bye.

Key:

Hai-yes, Iie-no, Nani-what, daijoubu kaare- you alright, Domo arigatou-thank you very much, Demo-but, naze-why.

* * *

Usagi looked at her hands. They were stained with blood. Not her own though. They were stained with that of her friends. They had died a few hours ago. Minako, herself, and the outers were the only ones who had survived. Everyone...everyone was gone...even her dear Mamaro. The one she was destined to be with, how could this have happened? Minako was sleeping cradling a baby Hotaru. Setsuna was looking out the window while leaning against the wall. Michiru and Haruka were sitting next to her. Michiru asleep on her lovers shoulder. 

"Usagi...you should sleep. We will be leaving early tomorrow." Haruka whispered, carful not to wake the others. Usagi didn't answer. She just couldn't, not after all she had seen. "Usagi?" she heard Haruka ask from behind her. She turned to her, her tear stained cheeks mixed with dirt and blood. They were hiding out in a run down old house. Waiting till some of there energy to return.

Why? Why couldn't she heal her friends? It had always happened before. Was she asking to much of the crystal? Slowly she laid down on the moth eaten sheets and closed her eyes. Not really sleeping, but just kind of drifting between planes. Light soon poured through the poorly boarded window. She opened her puffy red eyes and propped her self up on her elbows. Minako was awake and was sitting on the bed stroking Hotaru's short black hair. Another thing was strange. Why wasn't Hotaru aging quiker? She had reached the physical age of two, but then just stopped there. She had died in battle, but being the scout of Rebirth, she came back.

But not the others. Usagi pushed these thoughts in the back of her mind. Some of her friends were still here, and she was still there leader. She had to lead them now, not go mad. But still she found it very hard to speak to them.  
"Usagi? Are you ready to go?" she looked up at Setsuna who was already transformed. They were leaving this realm. It's world was dying, even though they had defeated there foe, it just didn't seem to be healing. 'I guess it was on its last strand. Nothing will ever be the same. Mama, Papa, and Shingo are all gone. None of us have any family left. Are we away?' she thought.

Was it right to leave this planet and it's people to die? They were it's protectors, they should go down with it. But Pluto had argued and told them they were needed elsewhere. But still did that make it right to sacrifice this planet, the one they had known all there lives? It wouldn't matter if she spoke up, the others weren't about to let there princess die.

Haruka picked up the sleeping Hotaru and walked over to the group. Minako and Usagi were the only ones who needed to transform. They did so quietly. They got in a circle, Pluto held her staff in the air, a garnet light forming inside the dark crystal. The light grew and soon consumed them. With one last look out the window, Usagi said good bye to this world and vanished.

* * *

Minako moaned. After playing a game of rock, paper, scissors with Haruka, she was forced to go food shopping. It was raining and she was soaking wet. Luckily all the important stuff were in bags, so really only the fruit and veggie's got wet. She waited for the light to turn and crossed the walk way. They had arrived in this place about five hours ago. Setsuna had arranged all there files, and other stuff, they were staying in a quiet little house not to far away from the school, and city.

"I hate the rain, it always has perfect timing for these kinds of things. It's like it knows we're all sad." she mumbled. She carried the two bags she had boughten in one hand, and wiped her bangs out of her eyes. "Man this really sucks." Beep beep! she turned to see a car honking at her. The light was still red, so what was he honking at?

"Hey move it!" a guy called poking his head out the window. Minako placed her hands on her hips.

"Well excuse me, Mister I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass. But the damn lights still red. So deal with it!" she yelled, kicking the car, which caused a little dent. She stomped off before the guy could say more. 'This place really bites.' "Um Miss daijoubu ka?" she heard a worried voice ask. She looked over her shoulder to see three people standing there with umbrella's. Two of them were guys, one with orange hair, the other a purplish grey. A girl with brown hair was in the middle of them. Minako nodded.

"Hai I'm fine. Just having a very bad day." she said sleepily. "Thanks for worrying though." she waved then continued on her walk. Suddenly she felt the rain stop hitting her and a shadow was cast over her head, she looked up to see the girls pink umbrella.

"Here how about you take this. It will at least keep you out of the rain. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here to long." Mina turned her tired eyes on the girl. Why was she so worried for her? They didn't even know each other. Hell they couldn't have known each other.

"Um thank you, but I couldn't take it. What if I never get a chance to return it?" she argued. But the girl just smiled and shook her head.

"Iie it's ok, really. I'll just buy a new one." "Well ok. Domo arigatou." Minako said giving her a small smile. The girl bowed and went to hide from the rain under her two friends umbrella's. She smiled. 'Maybe this planet isn't so bad.' she thought and returned home.

* * *

"HOTARU! You get back here!" Haruka yelled. Minako had just slipped inside the door to see a small purple and tan blur run past her. Haruka close behind. It was funny. Haruka a great racer in many sports, was having trouble catching a naked two year old. The woman finally caught the small girl, who struggled. "It's time for your bath!" "Nah! NAH!" Hotaru screamed trying to get out of her guardians grip.

"Yes it is. Now lets go." Haruka demanded. Hotaru just put on a angry pout as the blonde racer hurled her of to the bath. Setsuna walked out of there small kitchen "Oh your back. What did you get?" she asked. Minako set the bags down on the counter.

"Juice, milk, bread, eggs, cheese, meat, and cereal. A few fruits and veggtibles too." she said. Setsuna helped her put the food away. Michiru came out of one of the bedrooms.

"How's Usagi?" Minako asked. Worried for her princess.

"Not to good. She has a slight fever. Did you get any medicine?" she answered. Minako nodded and fished in her jacket pocket. She pulled a small box out and handed it to her. Setsuna gave her a glass of water and she took it to there ill leader.

Minako sighed, things just seemed to be getting worse for them. Suddenly a large SPLASH! Was heard and a certain purple haired girl came running past them. Cursing was heard in the bathroom. Haruka came out with a towel around her neck, her hair dripping wet. She held another towel in her hand, probably for Hotaru. "Who was really having the bath Haruka? You or Hotaru?" Setsuna teased. Haruka ignored her and got her self a glass of juice. The blur came by again and just as it was about to exit the kitchen a hand swooped her up.

Michiru walked in holding the small wet toddler. Haruka hmpthed, and handed her the towel. Michiru wrapped her up and proceeded to dry her hair.  
"I'm surprised Haruka. Hotaru wasn't this much of a problem for you the first time she was reborn." the teal haired woman said.

"Well she also aged a lot faster then too, so I didn't have to put up with her terrible two's that much." Haruka moaned.

"I stopped her growth." Setsuna said. They all turned to her.

"Nani?" "I wanted her to actually live a normal life for once, or at least a childhood." she explained.

"Demo naze at this age?" Haruka whined to herself. Hotaru giggled at her guardians look. Michiru smiled down at her then went to get her dressed. Minako went to check on you Usagi, leaving the two oldest women alone.

"So what do we do now? Find jobs, go to school, live normally?" Haruka asked. Setsuna knew she wasn't being serious. Though she did have a reason to not be. They could never live normal lives, even if they never fought another enemy it would not erase there past. Even little Hotaru will eventually remember that horrible day, when four of there greatest friends died. "Well as to the first two yes, we do need jobs and Minako and Usagi have to finish school. But normality will never be in our lives. (ooh big word.)" the Senshi of Time said. The racer sighed. She knew she was right. Normality would never be a luxury they could have.

"Well I'm going to see if that little hellion is giving Mich-chan any problems." Haruka excused herself and went to check on them. Setsuna just went to the phone and ordered pizza for dinner.

* * *

"Usagi? How are you feeling?" Minako asked kneeling next to her friend. Usagi looked up at her, plastering a smile on her face.

"A little better, the pills haven't really taken to much of an effect yet, but I think there kicking in now." she explained. "Look at you your soaking wet. Go take a shower and change we don't need two sick senshi in this house." Minako smiled at her. Already she was starting to worry about the others. She nodded and got up to do as her princess had asked but was stopped at the door.

"By the way. Is Hotaru giving Haruka hard time?" Minako turned back to her giving her a sly grin.

"Now why would our little Hotaru be doing that." this earned her a giggle, and she went into the bathroom.

Usagi turned to look up at the yellow painted ceiling. It seemed they were all turning back to there old selves. Which was good in a way. They didn't dwell to much on the past as she was doing. She sighed and closed her eyes, getting the much needed sleep she had missed the other night.


	2. Inu, Neko, Nezumi

Well here's the next Chapter. i fogot to mention that i don't own Sailor Moon nor Fruits basket. if i did this would be on tv and not on a site thats called " well here you go. hope you enjoy. bye

Neko-cat, Rat-nezmui, Kawaii-cute. look on first chapter for other translations.

* * *

The next day was a lazy one. Michiru and Setsuna had gone out, the violinist to enroll the girls in school, and the Time keeper to find a job. Haruka was taking a nap, after spending the whole night watching tv and keeping Hotaru busy. Minako and Usagi were now watching the little 'hell spawn' as Haruka had named her. Right now the little senshi was eating her lunch.

"Hey how about a walk around the woods? It will give Hotaru something to do and us to better now the lay out of our property." Minako suggested. "Hai then we can go shopping, for us and firefly." Usagi agreed. She was feeling much better after taking the medicine and sleeping. They waited until they were finished with lunch and went out the back door.

"Wow, this is a nice area. I'm glad Setsuna picked it." the solider of love remarked. Both held one of Hotaru's hands and were swinging her every three steps. Usagi nodded. They continued there walk in silence, or at least there silence, as Hotaru was humming a tune that sounded much like Usagi's locket.  
Soon however they realized they were no longer on their property as another house came into view. They were about to walk back when something caught Hotaru's eyes and she ran over to it.

"Hotaru, that isn't our house!" Usagi called out, but the little toddler just kept running clumsily over to the porch. She and Minako followed her and found twelve little clay animals were set out on it. Thankfully Hotaru hadn't yet touched them. "Wow these are so kawaii." "Yeah, aren't they zodiac animals?" Minako asked, bending down to get a closer look. "Hai they are." a light voice was heard. The door opened revealing a man around his mid twenties. Minako and Usagi blushed and bowed.

"Gomen nasai. We shouldn't have come on your property without your permission." they both said quickly. Hotaru clapped her hands and laughed at the two. The man just smiled brightly.

"Your forgiven. And what a cute little girl you have there." he commented. Hotaru looked up at him with her huge purple eyes and smiled, then pointed at him.

"Doggy!" she cried. Minako and Usagi looked at her funny, missing the shocked expression on his face.

"Hotaru that's not a doggy." Minako explaining kneeling to the girls height. Hotaru looked confused.

"Doggy?" she said softly. Minako sighed and stood back up.

"I'm sorry we didn't introduce our selves. I'm Minako Meioh, this is Usagi my sister, and Hotaru our younger sister." she said gesturing to the others.

"I'm Shigure Sohma. So are you new here?" Shigure asked.

"Hai we moved here just yesterday." Usagi answered.

"Interesting. Are you ladies in highschool?" his smile seemed to get bigger.

"Hai, we're in our second year." there conversation carried on a little longer. Soon however they decided to leave. "Well we better be going. Hotaru lets-...Hotaru? Where'd she go!" usagi cried looking around for her. Minako gasped and looked around for the little hellion. All three noticed that to door to the house was open and went in to look.

"She has to be around here somewhere." Shigure muttered to himself. He heard a soft giggle and crept over to the closet. Pressing his ear on the door he heard it again. He placed his hand on the knob and quickly opened the door. "Found yah!" Hotaru jumped in surprise then clapped her hands and laughed. Without warning she sprung out of the closet and into his arms. A loud POP sound echoed through the halls and gray smoke filled the area. Hotaru blinked as she was now holding the neck of a dark grey dog. Shigure's clothes littered the floor.

"D-doggy?" she stuttered. Shigure sweat dropped.

'Oh great a two year old just found out who I am. This can't end well' he thought. He heard running footsteps and turned to see Minako and Usagi round the corner sharply, and get in a stance. When they saw the dog and Hotaru they relaxed.

"Hotaru you shouldn't run off like that. You had us really worried." Usagi said walking over to her, Minako followed but soon noticed the clothes.

"Hey, wasn't Shigure wearing this?" she asked picking it up Shigure's eyes bulged out.

"Yes he was." Usagi answered now holding the little girl in her arms. Hotaru looked down and pointed to Shigure.

"Doggy, doggy!" she cried.

"Then ..that... means...ew he's running around here naked! Lets go, before he tries something." Minako said, a disgusted look on her face. Usagi also looked grossed out and the three quickly went out the door. Just as the door swung closed Shigure transformed back.

"Well that was a bit unexpected. I don't think I'll tell Akito about this." he said putting his clothes back on.

* * *

The three walked into the city. Minako and Usagi were still a little disturbed, and Hotaru seemed confused about something. They entered a clothes store and bought several outfits for them and the purple eyed toddler. They went to get school supplies next, and lastly they entered the toy store.

"Alright Hotaru which ones?" Usagi asked the small girl in her arms. Hotaru reached for several stuffed animals. Two cats, one black and the other orange, and a black dog. "Hey this looks like Shigure's dog." the thought of Shigure made the girls twitch, but Hotaru just hugged her new toys and also picked a princess coloring book with crayons. They purchased what they needed and headed to the school to see if Michiru was still there.

Sure enough the yellow convertible was parked outside the gates. They put the bags in the back seats and waited. Hotaru was playing with her toys and the two were talking when a bell rang. Soon people started piling out the doors, school apearantly was over. Michiru came out as well. "Oh hello girls. Were you waiting long?" she asked.

"Iie, just about ten minutes." Minako assured her.

"Hey!" they turned to see a blue eyed brunette running up to her. Minako recognized her instantly. "Oh hi!" she said as the girl reached them.

"I'm sorry it's just I recognized you and thought I'd say hello. I'm Tohru Honda by the way." she said. Minako smiled.

"Minako Meioh, that's Usagi, Michiru-mama, and Hotaru. I'm sorry but I didn't bring your umbrella, but hey tomorrow I'll be able to return it." the blonde explained.

"So that means your going to go here? Great, maybe we'll get the same class." she said excitedly.

"Maybe." Usagi said, the two boys from the other day came up behind Tohru.

"Oh this is Yuki and Kyou Sohma. There some friends of mine. Guys this is Minako, Usagi, Michiru-San, and Hotaru." she told them. She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see a curious Hotaru.

"Aah your so kawaii!" she cried bending down to her height. The little senshi giggled and hugged her. Tohru lifted her up. "Is she your sister? She's so kawaii!" "Yep. And as cute as she is, she's a handful." Usagi sighed. Hotaru turned to the two boys.

"Neko! Nezumi!" she cried laughing. The three froze. What did she just say.

"That's the second time today she's called someone by an animal name. Hey you said there last name was Sohma. You two wouldn't happen to be related to Shigure Sohma?" Minako asked.

"What did he do?" both asked hanging there heads.

"Does he like to run around naked or something? You see we live near by your house and met him. Hotaru hid in his house, and when we found her she was sitting next to a dog, and Shigures clothes where there too." she explained. If you thought they were shocked when Hotaru had called them there animals, you should have seen there faces now. "Um are you three ok?" Usagi asked.

"Uh...uh...h-hai we just never knew he did that." Kyou covered. He then looked enraged. "I can't believe Shigure was so careless!" "Um is this man healthy?" Michiru asked. She didn't want them hanging around some sort of crazed lunatic who went naked around others.

"Not really, but we do live with him." Yuki said. "We better be going."

"Oh sorry for keeping you." Michiru apologized. "Actually we better be too. It was nice meeting you. Sayonara." "Ja ne." Tohru called out as the three left. They themselfs got into the car and drove home.

"So girls how was your day?" Michiru asked as they drove down the dirt road to there home.

"Well besides meeting Shigure, we went shopping. And mostly slept through the morning." Usagi said. Hotaru was babbling to herself in her car seat.

* * *

Setsuna entered a nice little clothes shop. There was a sign out front that said, 'Help Wanted.' it seemed to be a fabric shop of some sort.

"May I help you miss." a cheery woman with round glasses asked.

"Yes I was wondering if I could apply for a job here. I'm a fashion designer." she explained. The woman beamed.

"Really that's great! Lately we've been getting so many customers, it's been so hectic. My name is Mine by the way. What's yours?" "Setsuna Meioh." she answered.

"I like it. So mysterious. Do you specialize in any type of design? You know dresses, shirts? Things like that?"

"Well, I design anything really." she answered. Mine smiled. "Perfect!"She then turned and called out. "Ayame someone wants to apply here!"

"Really?" a voice beamed out from behind some curtains. A man with long silver hair appeared wearing a red outfit. "I'm Ayame Sohma it's a pleasure to meet you."


	3. School and Work

Well here's the next Chapter. thanks to all those who reveiwed. i don't own Sailor Moon nor Fruits basket. if i did this would be on tv and not on a site thats called " well here you go. hope you enjoy. Bye

Neko-cat, Rat-nezmui, Kawaii-cute. look on first chapter for other translations.

* * *

"Hotaru?" Haruka called out. Minako and Usagi were preparing for school, Michiru was cooking, and Setsuna was still out. So she got stuck with the little brat. Usagi had made a comment earlier how alike they were, which didn't go so well with the older senshi's temper. "Where is that little hell spawn?" 

"RUKAAAAAAA!" "Speak of the devil!" she muttered and went in the direction of the scream. She opened the door to the towel pantry and saw Hotaru had climbed all the way to the top. "Wow, your good."

"Want down!" she whined.

"Ok come here." she reached out to her picked her up. "We don't climb that Hotaru, you could get hurt." Hotaru just giggled and clapped. Haruka gave her a stern look, she stopped giggling and nodded at her guardian. "Good girl."

"I'm home!" they heard Setsuna call out. Hotaru put her weight on haruka and reached for the floor. The dirty blonde set the child down and she ran out of sight. "Hello Hotaru. How was your day?" Haruka walked out to see the Time Senshi had the little girl in her arms. Hotaru saw her and turned back to Setsuna.

"Ruka Mean." she whined and placed her head on the woman's shoulder as if hiding from her shocked guardian.

"Nani? I was not!" Haruka fumed.

"Calm down Setsuna, I know she's just kidding." Setsuna assured the racer and set Hotaru down, the two year old just ran off in another direction. "So I got a job."

"Really where at?" "A little shop on one of the main streets. There's only two people working there, they seem really nice, yet a little like Usagi and Minako." Setsuna explained setting her bag down. It appeared she also went to shop for more food and stuff.

"Hey Sets, what's up?" Minako asked she and Usagi had poked there heads out of one of the tea rooms.

"Nothing much. What are you girls doing?" she asked.

"Were decorating or notebooks and backpacks. Minako and I bought sharpie's." Usagi said showing her several different colors.

"Sounds fun, just make sure to put those out of Hotaru's reach later." she told them Haruka shook her head.

"Won't work I found her on the top shelf of the bathroom cabinet. Better lock them up." the two girls nodded and disappeared back into the room. Both woman went into the kitchen to great Michiru.

* * *

"I like your design Usagi. Is that the moon kingdom?" she asked looking at one of Usagi's finished notebooks. The moon girl nodded and continued coloring in a rose she had drawn. "I can't wait for school tomorrow. It will be a fresh new start. Lets try to be on time." Usagi said not looking up at Minako. The demi-goddess laughed.

"Yeah, we don't need a repeat of all those years back here." she said. She saw Usagi's face fall.

"I really do miss them." Minako stopped smiling too.

"I know, we all miss them. But they wouldn't want us to just waist away. We have to keep living for them. Keep fighting for them." Minako said looking out the window. Usagi followed her gaze.

"Hai, we will. I promise I won't ever give up." "Me too." Minako said smiling and turning back to her princess. "Now lets hurry, dinner will be ready soon." Usagi nodded and they got back to work.

* * *

"Usagi wake up." Setsuna said as she entered her princess's room. Usagi pulled the covers over her head and moaned. "Usagi, come on get up, or I'll get Haruka to do it." Usagi sat up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" she said sleepily. Setsuna smiled at her and left the room to go wake up the other sleepy head.

Usagi covered her mouth as she yawned. She stood up and got her clothes. She took a quick shower and came out all dressed. She looked over and saw Minako leaning against the wall. She was dripping wet. A small puddle was at her feet, yet her pj's were still one. Usagi grinned, she obviously didn't get up when Setsuna asked, and as a result was awoken with cold water. Courtesy of Haruka. "Don't say a word." her friend grumbled and went to use the shower next. Once she slammed the door, Usagi burst out laughing. She walked into the dinning room and sat down as Michiru served her breakfast, which was oatmeal. Minako soon came in and ate to. After a few more minutes they grabbed there bags and left for school.

* * *

"You ready?" Minako asked her friend. Usagi nodded. They were now right outside the school. "Well I don't think they teach class out here so lets go in." Usagi smiled and they walked into the large torture chamber, as they had dubbed any school. The halls were crowded with people talking and walking.

"Just like our old school. And I thought this realm would be different." Usagi said.

"Hai."

"Usagi! Minako!" the two smiled before turning. They knew who it was going to be. Sure enough Tohru came running up to them. "Hi, how are you two?" "Fine. Well as fine as can be in a new school." Minako said. Tohru smiled, two more girls walked up behind her. One reminded them of Haruka, and the other Hotaru when they first met her, only a little more social. "Oh these are my best friends. Uo, and Hana. Guys this is Minako and Usagi Meioh. I met them a few days ago." the brunette said.

"Sup?" "Hello."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Usagi said. Minako nodded.

"Hello again." they saw Yuki and Kyou appear behind them. They nodded to them as the bell rang.

"Well we better go to class. What class room do you have?" Tohru asked.

"106." "That's right next to ours. We'll meet you outside it at lunch. Ja ne!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Ja." both senshi called out and went into there class.

* * *

"Setsuna, you must tell me how you got so good at designing." Mine asked. She was standing over the green haired woman, as she drew a rough sketch of a gothic looking wedding dress.

"Well mostly practice, and I've always had a knack for this sort of thing. But you design most of the outfits here don't you." she asked getting a dark blue pencil to shade in the lace.

"Hai I do, but I can never draw them right. It always comes out looking funny." she complained. Setsuna smiled.

"One day you'll get the hang of it. There done." Mine looked at it and squealed. It looked so cool. "What's going on in here? Oh are you finished, let me see!" Ayame asked, bouncing over to them and looking over her shoulder. "Oh that's perfect. Setsuna I am so glad I hired you. You're a natural." "Isn't she?" Mine said to Ayame who nodded eagerly.

"I'm surprised your not already famous and working with the top of the line designers." he complimented. Setsuna blushed a little.

"Well, with them I never get to design the thing I want. It has to be this color, or this long. It just isn't as fun as working on my own projects. I'm really glad I get to work here." she explained quietly.

"Well we certainly are lucky to have you. By the way Mine I need to talk to you for a moment." Ayame said. Mine skipped out the door after him. They went up to the cashier table when he turned around. "I think we should, get Setsuna with Hatori. Remember him from his last visit here?" "Hai! Oh they would be perfect for each other, but wouldn't Ha-san be mad if he found out?" she asked.

"Well then we'll just have to be extra careful. Are you with me?" "Ay aye captain!" she said and saluted him.

"Good. Now lets get back to work." he said. Mine nodded and went to finish putting the new outfits on the manikins.

* * *

'So bored.' Minako thought as she balanced a pencil between her lips and nose. The teacher was bragging on and on about who knows what, she had lost interest five minutes into the class. She looked over at Usagi who had her book propped up and was sleeping behind it. 'I guess one thing hasn't changed.' She looked up at the clock. Yes! Only one more minute and they would be able to go to lunch. Come on clock hurry up. Better yet she wished Setsuna would speed up time. She jammed her notebook and pencil into her bag just as the bell sounded. Usagi bolted out of her seat.

"What? What is it!" she yelled. Most of the class looked at her, while the others just ran out the door. Usagi blinked and gave a nervous laugh. She packed up her stuff and they went out to meet Tohru and the others. They soon were at a table eating.

"Hey Tohru, would you and the guys like to come over to study today?" Minako asked. Tohru looked up at her.

"Uh sure, I don't have work today so I'll come. How about it guys?" "Sure, that would be fun." Yuki politely said. "I've got nothing better to do." Kyou muttered. Uo and Hana wouldn't be making it. But Haru and Momiji would. They had met them before lunch started.

"Great. And Tohru I didn't know you had a job." Usagi said.

"Oh well yes, I'm a janiter at a office building." she explained.

"Cool. We don't have jobs yet, but I'm sure we will soon. Setsuna-mama says she's not going to pay for everyone." Minako told them.

"Set-su-na-mama? But I thought Michiru was your mother?" Tohru asked.

"Well we really have three mothers, though Haruka is more like a father to us. You see we're all adopted. Our real parents died awhile ago. Hotaru's has been dead since she was born." Usagi explained looking down at her food.

"That was why I sensed such sad waves emitting from you." Hana proclaimed. Minako and Usagi didn't seem to be afraid of that.

"Probably. But we've always had rough lives, it's no biggy though." Minako said before taking a bite of her rice ball.

"Oh I'm really sorry." Tohru said looking a little sad. "My parents are gone too."

"Well then your like us. And you shouldn't be sorry, it's not like you killed them." Usagi said.

"You mean they were murdered?" Uo asked.

"Sort of...anyway how about we meet again after school, and we'll take you to our house. That is if you still want to go?" Minako asked. They all nodded and went back to class when the bell rang.

* * *

"There you guys are. We've been waiting here for almost ten minutes." Kyou snapped when the two came out of there class.

"Gomen nasai., the teacher wanted to talk to us. Any way lets go." Usagi said cheerfully, which just caused Kyou to get even more angry. They were soon at the house and found the door was locked.

"They must of gone out. Hold on I have a spare key.:" minako said fishing around in her pocket. She pulled the key out and unlocked the door. "Here we ar-." She stopped short of her sentence. Everyone looked over her shoulder to see what was the matter and gasped.


	4. Two Curses

Well here's the next Chapter. sorry for the cliffy. i'll try not to do that to often.thanks to all those who reveiwed. i don't own Sailor Moon nor Fruits basket. if i did this would be on tv and not on a site thats called " well here you go. hope you enjoy. Bye

Neko-cat, Rat-nezmui, Kawaii-cute. look on first chapter for other translations.

* * *

There sat little Hotaru, her clothes, the wall, her hands, everything was covered in shaving cream! Usagi heard a soft snoring and knew Haruka was asleep, that must have been why she wasn't already scolding the child. Hotaru looked up from her position on the floor and smiled. She was drawing pictures in the shaving cream that was on the floor, and had already drew some on the wall.

"Hotaru! You know better then that!" Minako said picking up the empty can of cream. Hotaru turned to Usagi.

"U-SAAA!" she cried and run over to her to hug her legs. Usagi quickly pried her off but not in time as now she had the stuff all over her skirt and legs.

"I guess I'll give her a bath. Wake Haruka-papa and tell her to clean this up." she said lifting the small child but holding her at arms length away. She then ran to the bathroom and proceded to get them cleaned up.

"Um try to avoid the mess. The study room is just over there. I'm going to go get Haruka-papa." the blonde said as she went into the den. "Haruka get up. Hotaru made a mess at the entrance and you have to clean it." she said shacking her guardian awake.

"Nani?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"You heard me. Me and Usagi have some friends over and will be studying. You clean up. Hotaru is getting a bath right now." she explained then went to the study. Haruka stretched and went to get a small wash cloth to clean up the mess, not knowing she would probably need a towel.

* * *

"Sorry about that. Hotaru is always causing trouble, she just likes to push our buttons." Minako said as she entered the room.

"It's ok, but she looks so innocent to be doing it on purpose." Tohru said. Minako snorted and sat down next to her. Muttering something that sounded like, 'if only you knew.'

"Well are we here to work or gab about two year olds?" Kyou asked holding the back of his head with his hands in a relaxed state. "Oh sorry. Well lets get started." Minako said. They all got out there notes and homework. Usagi soon joined them, and so did Hotaru. Hotaru just sat in the corner with her coloring book and crayons, drawing who knows what. They were just glad she was occupied.

Yuki helped Tohru and Usagi through some math while Minako helped Kyou and Haru wright a poem. Momiji was reading a book having wrighten the poem in class. There were almost done when they heard someone enter the house.

"Girls I'm home." it was Setsuna.

"Oh Setsuna-mama's home. Would you guys like to meet her?" Usagi asked. Most agreed except Kyou who was still having trouble wrighting a decent poem.

"I'll meet you guys in a moment. I'm almost done with this." he grumbled, chewing on his eraser.

"Ok Kyou-chan, I'll bring I some snacks in a few minutes." Minako said. He nodded to them and they left.

"Hi Setsuna-mama. How was work?" Usagi asked. She and Minako went to hug her. She hugged them back and hung up her coat.

"It was good. We got a lot of customers today, and Mine even wanted me to design a dress for her." she told them, she then saw Tohru and the others. "Oh hello. I didn't know we had guests. I'm Setsuna Meioh, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Im Tohru Honda, this is Yuki...uh Yuki? Are you ok?" she asked, he had a weird expression on his face.

"Di-did you say...Mine...does that mean you...work at...?"

"Oh your Yuki Sohma aren't you? Your brother Ayame has told me so much about you." Setsuna said. She smiled at him, Yuki looked a little surprised.

"He-he did?"

"Well yes, you were all he ever takes about. Honestly your lucky to have such a nice brother. Well I better start making dinner. Would you four like to stay fo it?"

"Actually there's five, ones still in the room. But yes we would love to stay. If it's not to much trouble?" Tohru said.

"Not at all, but I better get cooking. Hey about you all help me. We can make all kinds of foods." Setsuna suggested. They agreed and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile Kyou was still having trouble. "Damn it, this is harder then it looks...ouch!" he looked down to see what had hit his head. It was a crayon. He looked over and saw Hotaru glaring at him.

"Bad word!" she snapped, then turned back to her coloring.

"Whatever. What are you coloring anyway?" he asked walking up to her. She handed him the picture. It was a bunch of colored figures all around the paper. The five on the top were silver, orange, blue, green, and red. The four bottom were aqua, gold, purple, and black. Each sort of looked like a person. "Nice picture." he said and handed it back. Hotaru beamed and stood up.

"NEKO!" suddenly she latched onto his leg.

POP!

Kyou opened his eyes, there Hotaru sat giggling at him. He gasped when he realized he was in his cat form. Hotaru picked him up and gave him a tight hug then proceeded to shack him back and forth as she did so. "Neko, Neko, Neko!" she sang with each swing.

"Hey caught it out, let me go!" he groaned, struggling to get out of her grip. She released him and clapped her hands. Kyou was about to run out the open window when he heard the door open.

"Hotaru are you ok? What was that noise?...where's Kyou." Hotaru rolled her eyes at Minako as if to say not this again and pointed at Kyou.

"Neko."

"Why..yes that is a cat. But that's not who I'm looking for. Where's Ky-ou?" she asked. Hotaru let out an aggravated sigh. Minako turned to the cat and smiled. "Anyway how did you get in here kitty?" 'Oh great! This is just perfect!' Kyou thought as she came over to him.

POP!

Minako shielded her eyes as an orange cloud formed in front of her. She waved it away and looked to see what had caused that to happen. What she saw shocked her."Oh my god! KYOU put some clothes ON!" she shouted.

She grabbed Hotaru and covered the small girls eyes, before shutting her own.  
"Minako! what's wrong?" Haruka and the others came bursting in. Kyou had just finished putting his pants back on, but it still looked like something wasn't right. Haruka's face turned red with anger.

"You sick bastard! I'm going to kill yyyuuuooooo...!" she screamed. She balled her hands into fists and prepared to lunge at him when Setsuna and Usagi got a hold of her. "Haruka don't jump to conclusions! Think this through, why would Kyou try to do something like that in our house, that's practically suicide." Usagi reasoned.

"Then he's getting his wish! Let me go!"

"Wait Ms. Haruka please. I can explain." Tohru said getting between her and the very shocked Kyou. Yuki just let a sigh of frustration out. 'Stupid cat always has to screw things up.'

* * *

After finally calming Haruka to the point she wouldn't lunge at the guy, but just give him glares that would make anyone scared senseless, Tohru and the others had no choice but to tell them the truth.

"You see...we Sohma's have a curse. Whenever we are hugged by the opposite gender or our bodies are under to much stress we transform into an animal of the zodiac." Haru explained.

"We don't know why this is so, but it's plagued our family for generations. I am the rabbit, Haru's the cow, Yuki's the rat, Kyou's the cat." Momiji continued.

"But the cats not a member?" Setsuna stated.

"Yeah but I am included." Kyou grumbled, which earned a piercing glare from Haruka.

"There is also the head of the family, he is...born to die for them." Tohru said looking down.

"As you well now when we transform back into people we're naked. That's why Kyou didn't have any clothes on." Haru said. "I was wondering when this would happen." Setsuna said standing up. Minako looked up at her.

"You knew about this?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well being who I am, I know a lot of things. But I am always informed about people with strange powers or curses such as this. You'll be surprised how many I've heard of. Well enough of this. Would you mind if we visited your home. We also have something to tell you." Setsuna asked.

"Setsuna are you sure?" Usagi asked her guardian, looking a little stunned.

"They told us there secret, now it's time we told them our's. well shall we?" The Sohma's took them to Shigure's. When the got there Usagi and Minako were still a little hesitant about the man. Haruka was glaring at all the guys if they got to close to any of them, Setsuna just walked confidently with a curious Hotaru in her hands. The left a note for Michiru back at the house.

* * *

"Well why have all you lovely ladies come to our home?" Shigure asked in his usual carefree voice.

"We know about the curse." Setsuna said bluntly, his face fell. "We came here to tell you our own." now he looked really confused. Setsuna sighed and began their story of the Sailor scouts.

Minako and Usagi played with Hotaru, having not the need to here the story they lived. Hotaru was trying to run up to Haru to give him a hug, but they kept taking her back. Haruka stopped her glaring to look out the window having nothing better to do. Soon Setsuna was finished.

"Well...that's quiet a tale." Shigure said.

"If only it were just a tale." Setsuna took a sip of tea. "And can you prove this.?" Kyou asked.

"A duh! Watch this. MOON PRISM POWER MAKEUP!" Usagi called out. Silver light engulfed her and after two sec. She stood in her regular sailor fuku. The Sohma's and Tohru looked shocked, except for Shigure who had a very smug look about him. A book came flying and smacked him in the face. Haruka stood over him with a murderous look in here eyes.

"Stop staring at her like that, before I cut out your eyes." she hissed.

"Haruka try to be nice for once." Haruka slightly gasped and turned to see michiru in the door way. "I'm sorry, I let my self in when no one answered the door. I'm Michiru Keioh."

"Oh..hehe...nice to me you." Shigure said, his face red and a tear attached to his eye. Usagi had de- henshined, and was sitting back down next to Minako, giving Shigure a disgusted look. Hotaru just laughed at Haruka's temper then ran up to Michiru to hug her. She pointed to introduce them to her.

"Doggy, Neko, Nezumi, Cowy, Bunny, Toe-uu." she said. Michiru nodded at her and smiled.

"Thank you Hotaru." she said. "Now can you go sit with Usagi please." Hotaru nodded and went to sit by her 'sister.' "So you told them. Well at least we also now their own secret."

"I'm glad you're here Michiru. Well Hotaru may have given you a little introduction, but I'll tell you there real names. This is Shigure, Kyou, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Tohru."

"Yes I met a few of them before. Sorry I'm late auditions went by really slow." she apologized.

"It's ok. Not much really happened, well that's not really true." Haruka shrugged, Michiru smiled at her. "Anyway we better be going."

"Yes, oh and Shigure?" Setsuna said standing up.

"Uh yes?" he asked, worried he would get hit again.

"You may tell Akito about this, and arrange a meeting if he wants." she said then left the room. The Sohma's looked shocked, the other senshi said good-bye and followed the eldest. "Ho-how did she know?" Tohru asked.

"She did say she was the guardian on time, I guess that has something to do with that." Haru said. "Anyway it's late would it be a problem if we stayed the night?"

"Um no. now excuse me I need to go think this over." Shigure said entering into his study.

* * *

"Um Setsuna-mama. Who's Akito?" Minako asked cradling a tiered Hotaru.

"He's the head of the family, the one who was born to die."


	5. Remembrance

Well here's the next Chapter. sorry for the wait. i had major wrighters block.thanks to all those who reveiwed. i don't own Sailor Moon nor Fruits basket. if i did this would be on tv and not on a site thats called " well here you go. hope you enjoy. Bye

Neko-cat, Rat-nezmui, Kawaii-cute. look on first chapter for other translations.

* * *

"Um Setsuna-mama. Who's Akito?" Minako asked cradling a tired Hotaru. 

"He's the head of the family, the one who was born to die." she said simply. Minako and Usagi stopped in their tracks. The three guardians turned to look at them. "Ho-how can someone be born to die? You might as well not even have them exist." Usagi whispered. Minako nodded. Setsuna sighed and walked up to them.

"Girls, you have to understand, that this is the way the curse works. I nor any of the other senshi had a say in the matter. No one did...not even Akito." she explained. The girls looked even more shocked.

"You mean they just basically told him, 'hey Akito, this is going to sound bad, but you were born to die for this family. Well have fun with your short life.'" Minako blurted out. Setsuna looked at the ground. Minako shifted Hotaru till she had one free hand and grabbed Usagi. "Come on lets go home." she said and dragged her princess away.

"Well you managed to piss them off rather nicely." Haruka said watching as her fellow senshi stormed off. Michiru slapped her on the back of the head for it.

"Ouch! What did I say?" Michiru sighed at her lover and turned to go home. Haruka who was still confused followed her, leaving Setsuna still in her spot. She looked up, stars littered the night sky.

"I know you're not happy about it girls, but neither am I. Why would I want my own little brother to die?" she whispered to herself then turned to return home.

* * *

Minako and Usagi went to school the next morning without saying much. They still weren't to happy about the Sohma's curse. Even though they knew there was nothing they could do to stop it. Finally Tohru came running over to them.  
"Um hi. I was wondering if you guys would like to spend the night over at Shigure's house. You see I asked him yesterday if I could have a sleep over, and he agreed. It would be you two with Uo, and Hana. If that's ok?" she asked. Minako and Usagi smiled at her. 

"That would be great. When can we come over?" Usagi asked.

"Oh um is 6 o'clock alright. That's the time I get off work."

"Sure, that gives us plenty of time to get ready. And thanks for inviting us." Minako said. Tohru smiled at them.

"No problem. I'll see you at lunch bye." she said and turned to go to her class as the bell rang. The two senshi waved back before heading into their own class.

* * *

Setsuna had told Ayame about the other night. He was actually quite happy about it, which made Setsuna a little suspicious. But every time she asked him he would just brush it off and change the subject to her most recent work. After awhile she gave up. Ayame was just to stubborn. Mine obviously didn't know about the curse, so Setsuna couldn't ask her about it. 

"Mine when was that man from yesterday supposed to pick up his outfit?" Setsuna asked.

"I believe next Tuesday. Why are you done with it already?" Mine asked.

"Please, I may be good, but I'm no miracle worker. I was just done with the design. But I guess I better start since it's the weekend tomorrow." she explained. Mine nodded.

"Oh by the way Suna-chan. Ayame was wondering if you would like to meet a friend of his." she said. Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Oh well they've been really good friends for almost their whole lives and he wanted to show him your work. Is that ok?" she asked, her eyes widening as she began to beg. Setsuna smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure that would be fine. When is he coming?"

"Oh later on this afternoon. Shigure is coming to. Boy I haven't seen both of them in a while. Oh I better start getting snacks ready. I'll leave you to your work." she said and bounced off. Setsuna looked out the window and watched some birds fly by. 'I wonder if? No it couldn't be. Hm, I haven't seen most of the Sohma's in so long. That's why Shigure and Ayame didn't recognize me. But I bet Akito will. Maybe even...Hatori.' she thought to herself.

_Flashback..._

A five year old Setsuna looked at her new baby brother. Her mother was crying as one of the doctors told her about what was to come of him. The baby lay sleeping in it's little crib, not knowing the suffering it would eventually go through. Setsuna looked at him sadly, and stroked what hair he had.

"Don't worry baby, I'll watch over you." she said to him.

"Suna?" she heard a familiar voice behind her say. She wiped away her tears and turned to look at a little boy about her age. "Oh, hi Tori. What are you doing here?" she asked. He could tell she was crying and walked over to her.

"I came to see if you were alright. You didn't come to kindergarten today." he said taking her hand. She smiled at him.

"Mommy had her baby so I stayed with her. Did Shigure get in trouble again?" she asked. Hatori smiled.

"Yep. He and Ayame threw paste in the teacher's hair." he said Setsuna giggled.

"When will they learn?" she asked. Hatori then looked into her eyes.

"Setsuna what's wrong?" he asked and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I-...um...my baby brother...he's ..now the head of the family." she said and looked at the floor. Hatori gasped. The last head had died a week ago. She was only 34 years old, the longest they have had a head of the family last. Setsuna let more tears fall and Hatori squeezed her hand to reassure her. Suddenly he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Setsuna stopped crying and looked at him in surprise.

"Please don't cry Suna. It hurts me to see you cry."he said. Setsuna nodded and hugged him. He didn't transform...and neither did she.

_...End Flashback._

Setsuna sighed to herself and leaned back in her chair. That was two years before she found out her destiny. Two years before she was taken from one curse and put into another. Another memory crept it's way into her mind and she closed her eyes as it unfolded.

_Another Flashback..._

A now seven year old Setsuna and two year old Akito were playing outside. The green haired girl loved her brother dearly and would do anything for him. In return he always made her laugh. They were looking at a ladybug when a garnet light came from behind the. Setsuna on instinct rose and got in front of her brother. The light faded and a man now stood in it's place.

"Who are you?" Setsuna asked getting into a stance that Master had taught her.

"I am your father Hades. I know this will be hard but you must come with me." he said. Setsuna didn't move.

"No, I was told about you people. You take children away then kill them. I won't let you take me away from my family!" with that she charged and him and threw her fist he sighed and vanished from sight before she could land the punch. "Huh? Where did he go?" she asked herself and looked around. She felt something appear behind her but before she could turn around something hit her head hard and her vision blackened. The last thing she heard was her brother's crying.

When she had awoken she was met by a woman sitting on her bed. The lady realized she was awake and smiled at her. "I'm sorry for my husbands rudeness. But you se you are needed. You are a Sailor Senshi. A warrior. And in this realm you are needed. But not yet, first we must start your training." she said.

"But what about my brother, and my family and friends? And my curse?" she asked.

"Ah yes, the Sohma curse. Well little one. The Judgments have allowed us to take it off of you for good. So come here." Setsuna didn't know why but she walked over to the woman who placed a soothing hand on her head.  
"Setsuna you are no longer the Rat, but Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time."

_...End Flashback._

* * *

Now you know why Akito has hated Yuki this whole time. but that will be explained more later on. so what do yah think? please review! 


	6. Sleepover

Wow this is great! even people who have never seen or read Fruits baskets is reviewing to this! well i'm stuck on the Usagi pairing so here's your options.  
Usagi/Akito,1 vote Usagi/Haru2 votes Usagi/Momiji.0 votes 

Pairings i have:  
Minako/Kyou Setsuna/Hatori Haruka/Michiru

to Angelwings6117- i'm glad you like it, and i know those are the jap names, but i think i'll keep it the way i have it, and it would be confusing the Usa one.and about Set/Hato; well they havent' seen each other in years, so there will be some conflict between the two. hop you like this chapter.  
hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Minako and Usagi soon arrived home. First thing they went to check was Hotaru. Who was watching Tv with Haruka peacefully for once. Then they did some of their chores and decided to get ready.  
"You know, I bet Tohru has never gone to a dance club."Minako said.

"You're not thinking of corrupting the girl are you. Minako she's to innocent for you." Usagi said as she went through her closet. Minako had an evil grin on her.

"And...your point is. Come on. We haven't gone in ages, and I'm sure Uo and Hana would like to go. Think about it. Tohru won't even have to dance if she doesn't want to. But it will be fun!" she said and began giving Usagi the puppy dog eyes.

"Those don't work on me remember. I'm the queen of puppy dog eyes." Usagi said grinning.

"Damn it, is there anything you're not the queen of?"

"Why you of all people should know that I'm not the queen of Venus."

"MINAAAAA!" they heard Hotaru cry. They turned to see her in the door way.  
"Yes Hotaru what is it?" she asked.

"I want toe dance." she said.

"But Hotaru we can't take you with us. It's only for big girls. But I'll tell you what. If you be a good girl for Haruka-papa then tomorrow we'll take you to Chuckie Cheese ok." Usagi suggested. Hotaru thought about it and nodded before dashing back over to the TV.

"You know that girl can't stay out of trouble for five minutes." Minako said picking out an outfit.

"I know, that's why I said that." Usagi said as she stuffed her things in a duffel bag.

Minako just shook her head at her princess and continued packing. "Ok we won't go tonight, but maybe we can plan it later." she offered. Usagi nodded and zipped up her bag. They went out to the living room. Setsuna soon came home and they quickly asked her if they could go. Setsuna agreed. They sighed in relief, if they had asked Haruka she would have said no, and Michiru would just tell them to go ask the senshi of wind. They waited for 5:50 to roll around before heading out. But before they could leave.

"no boys!" the heard Haruka call.

"Nani?"

"You heard me, no boys!"

"But Tohru-." Minako clapped her hand over Usagi's mouth and smiled.

"Ok Haruka-papa!" with that she dragged Usagi outside. Once the door was shut Minako released her 'sister' and started walking.

"What did you do that for Minako?" Usagi asked putting on her pout face.

"Because if you would have told Haruka-papa that Tohru lives with boys, she would have never had let us go. Best to let her remember on her own." she explained. Usagi nodded, realizing what she meant.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally Shigure's house came into view, and they both smiled. Usagi knocked on the door, when they made it around to the front. Both waited for someone to open it. When someone did the door flung open and Kyou came storming out. The girls moved out of his path as he stomped into the woods. Shigure came to the door, yelling after him.  
"Kyou you better not disappear again.!" he cried.

"So what if I do! Not like anyone would care!" the angered cat yelled and left their sight. Shigure shook his head and then noticed the two of them. "Oh hello girls. You can come in, Tohru is not yet back from work. They're having a business anniversary party today, so it's a wonder she's getting off as early as it is." he explained. Minako and Usagi nodded, not really wanting to be here alone with his dog.

He led them into the living room where Uo and Hana already sat, they sighed. It appears they wouldn't be alone after all. "Hey." Uo said as they sat down.  
"Hey Uo-san, Hana-san." Usagi chirped.

"Hello." was all that came from Hana as she read one of Shigure's books. Minako didn't even want to know which book it was.

"So would you girls like to play a game to pass the time?" Shigure asked, getting all exited. Usagi backed away from him, Uo glared, Minako shook her head, and Hana continued reading.

"Would you leave them alone." came Yuki's voice as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What, I was only trying to lighten the mood." the author whined. "Well I think you're scarring Usagi-san." Shigure turned to the moon princess to see her still inching away from him.

"Beside we're fine as it is." Uo said resting her head on her hand and closing her eyes. "Tohru will be here any minute now." At that the sound of the front door opening made it to their ears, as well as someone's cheery voice. And it wasn't Tohru's.. Yuki became silent as two shadows were seen and soon there owners came into view. One was a giggling Tohru, and the other was a babbaling Ayame.

"Aya!" Shigure cried and running to greet his friend.

"Hello, Shigure, long time no see." he said.

"Yes it has, tell me how is everything." Shigure asked, grinning as a sparkly atmosphere settled around him. The same with Ayame.

"Everything is wonderful now that I'm here with you."

"Yes!" they both cried giving each other the thumbs up. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you lovely girls there." Ayame said looking at them. "I am Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother, and a long time friend of Shigure."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Usagi, this is my sister Minako, and friends Uo and Hana. Bout time Tohru." she said smiling at the brunette. Tohru blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry, you see I ran into Ayame on my way here and we started talking, and it took a lot longer than I expected."

"It's ok, we just got here anyways." Minako said.

"Oh Yuki there you are I'm so happy to see you." Ayame cried running over to his brother. "How have you been? Me? Oh I'm so happy you asked. Work has been wonderful. We're getting more and more costemers by the minute. And my new employee is amazing. Her name is Setsuna an-."

"Did you say Setsuna?" Usagi asked.

"Well yes, why?" he asked blinking.

"Oh that's our adoptive mother." Minako explained. Ayame's smile seemed to go up to his ears.

"Really then I must ask you something." he suddenly grabbed the two of them out of their seats and into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"Is Setsuna-chan seeing anyone?" Both blinked, but then Minako caught on, she grinned. "No... why?"

"Well I had someone in mind for her. His name is Hatori, he's also a Sohma and is cursed." he explained.

"But wouldn't that be hard, to you know..show more affection then just kissing each other?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, but you see, she already knows about the curse, and I doubt even Akito could have her memories erased being who she is and all." "Well that's true..." Minako said.

"Well will you help me?" he asked. Her smile only widened.

"Please, you're asking the Senshi of Love here. What do you think?" Ayame smiled and suddenly hugged them both.

POP!


	7. Reunions, and Meetings

_Gasp_. I'm actually updating this. Please excuse the terribly long wait. I think it's been a year and a month since I last worked on this. Don't you just hate writters block? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't ask me when the next one comes out. Hopefully it won't take as long though. I also have decided to go back and re-edit the earlier chapters, so they are easier to read. Hope you all enjoy. Bye. 

Pairings:  
**Minako/Kyou,** _Setsuna/Hatori_**, Haruka/Michiru,** _Akito/Usagi/Manabe_(I have decided on this triangle for several reasons. I recieved a lot of votes for Ayame, but I feel he is too old for our Usa-chan. If you haven't read the manga, Manabe is basically a teenaged version of Ayame. He is on the council with Yuki. Who Usagi will end up with, I'm not revealing until later.)

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Uo asked as she walked into the kitchen. Luckily Usagi and Minako had hid Ayame's clothing in time. Ayame himself was hiding in Usagi's jacket.

"Hehe, what do you mean?" Minako asked.

"We heard a pop...where did Ayame go?" Hana asked. She and Tohru had come in behind their blonde friend. Tohru looked like she would soon go into shock.

"Oh him. He said he would be right back. Why don't you guys wait in the den. Tohru we'd be happy to help you get some snacks." Usagi said. Tohru nodded and the other two left the room. As soon as they were gone Ayame slithered out of Usagi's jacket.

"Oh Ayame! Are you ok! Were you perhaps to hot? Or maybe to cold!" Tohru rambled. The two blondes actually found it rather funny.

"No I just hugged them is all. Don't worry about me Tohru I will be perfectly fine." he said in his cheery voice.  
"Well lets get the snacks and go. We don't want to be in here when you change back." Minako said. The three girls got the snacks and left the kitchen.

Uo and Hana were sitting outside on the porch chatting. They set the snacks down and joined them. Movement caught Usagi's eye and she turned to see a rather handsome man walking towards the front door which was around the corner. He reminded her of Setsuna a little bit. 'I wonder if he is a Sohma. He doesn't seem to talkative.' she thought. Soon though she was dragged back into the girls conversation.

"Haa-san? What are you doing here?" Shigure asked as Hatori walked into his study room.

"Ayame called me and told me to meet him here." he explained and sat down. POP! in no time Ayame came into the room buttoning up his outfit. The two guys just stared at him.

"Oh Tori-san you're here! I'm so glad you were able to make it." Ayame said. "I was hoping the three of us could spend the afternoon together like old times. Our visits with each other always seem so short."

"That's why you called me over here? Ayame this is hardly the time, Akito's fever might soon return." Hatori said getting ready to leave. Ayame grabbed his arm.

"How about this then. I left something at my shop and need to get them. Why don't you two just come with me then we can come back here and you can go back to Akito?" he asked. Hatori sighed but decided to agree to it. After all it was true, he rarely got to see them anymore. Akito started getting worse, it probably wouldn't be long now. With a reluctant nodded the three headed out for awhile.

_Hatori's Flashback While They Walk_

A couple of children were playing up on a hill that over looked the Sohma property. There were four boys and one girl. The girl was holding the hand of the youngest who was her brother. He seemed to be no more than two years old. Wide eyes stared at the area around him. It was the first time he had actually been outside of the gates. The little girl smiled at her brothers awed expression and walked him over to the others. A silver haired boy and a light black haired one were chasing each other around. The ebony haired one watched them as he tipped a rock over with his foot. They all stopped their game when they saw the two approach.

"Suna-chan! You came! And you brought Aki-chan with you!" the silver haired one said.

Setsuna smiled brightly. "Yeah. Mama had to go to the doctors again. She wasn't feeling well, so I have to watch him."

"Should he be outside?" Shigure asked.

"I'm otay." the little one said shyly.

His sister nodded. "He'll be fine as long as he doesn't run around to much. We're not going to stay long anyways. I just wanted to show him what it's like outside."

Hatori smiled and picked up a stick with a crawling caterpillar on it. He walked over and showed it to the young Akito. The boy slightly coward behind his sister before actually going over to it. His curious little eyes took everything in. "You can pet it, it won't hurt you."

Akito looked at Setsuna for permission. When she nodded, he smiled and carefully stroked the bugs back. "It's fuzzy."

"Yep, they usually are!" Ayame said. Everyone had gathered around now and began showing the toddler all there was. After about ten minutes the boy was sitting sleepily on his sisters lap. Setsuna stroked his hair which caused him to close his eyes. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep. The boys were sitting down now too and seemed to be a little exhausted. Rocks, leaves, sticks, practically anything they could find lay around them. Carefully standing up with her brothers head resting on her lap, Setsuna smiled at them.

"I better take him home now. He might catch a cold if he stays out for too long." she said.

Hatori, who wasn't all that tired got up as well. "I'll walk you back. He might get to heavy for you." with a nod the two began to descend the steps and head for the Sohma complex . Neither one said anything. The only sounds being made where that of their feet and a few spring time birds chirping in the trees.

Finally it was Hatori who spoke first. "Shigure, Ayame, and I are going down to the ditches tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"I can't. I have to look after Akito again, and I couldn't possibly take him there. He would get sick for sure." she said, but he could tell from the tone of her voice she really did want to go.

He sighed. "We rarely ever get to see you anymore."

"I know, but I can't help it, you know that."

"I know, it's just. . . we really miss you. It's not the same without you in the group." Setsuna slightly smiled. Hearing that actually made her feel wanted by anyone other than her little brother. There mother was going crazy. She hoped this wouldn't affect Akito later. In no time they arrived to Setsuna's home. Hatori helped her take off her brothers shoes while she tried to take off her own.

Looking back up at him with a smile she said. "I guess I'll see you later than. Bye Hatori-chan." he nodded and watched her disappear up the stairs. With a heavy sigh he took his leave, closing the door behind him. Little did he know, that would be the last time he would ever saw the girl again.

_End Flashback_

The Mabudachi Trio soon arrived at the shop. Mine was busy with a few customers who slightly blushed upon their entrance. Ayame just smiled kindly at them, while the other two did there best to be not included in the situation. As soon as Mine was down and the couple left she skipped over to them. Ayame whispered something in her ear and she beamed. Quickly she scampered off leaving the three alone in the shop.

"Ayame I thought you said you needed to pick something up from here." Shigure pointed out.

The man nodded proudly. "I did. And here she comes now." both men looked a little taken back but then looked up when the door to the back opened. Mine came out pulling a rather reluctant woman along with her. Shigure smiled, recognizing who she was. For a moment Hatori was confused, but upon closer inspection nearly fell over dead. Everyone stopped when he spoke one word.

"Suna-chan?" . . .

* * *

The girls had now moved inside since it was getting a little chilly. Besides chatting they were now also playing cards. Everyone laughed as Minako lost and started getting irritated. Usagi smiled as she looked around the table. It felt like she was back at Rei's temple again. Tohru kind of reminded her of the kind hearted Ami, though when it came to smarts. . . not really. Uo was more like Makoto, the way she was the tallest, toughest, but also very feminine. Hana was like a very quite Rei. But they both seemed to have special abilities about them. Then of course there was herself and Minako.

Memories started to pour in about all the times she had shared with her lost friends. She slightly trembled and felt her eyes water up. No, she couldn't cry in front of her new friends. Plus Minako would also start to feel sad. She needed to get out for a moment. Get some fresh air to clear her mind of these thoughts. Instantly she got up and headed towards the door. "I'm going to get a little fresh air. I'll be back in a bit." she said then walked out. Tohru was about to follow to see what was wrong when a hand caught her wrist.

She looked down to see Minako. The blonde shook her head. "Don't, she needs to be alone for awhile. She'll be alright."

"Are you sure? It looked like she was about to cry."

"Usagi's a tough girl, she can handle herself. Plus she needs to vent every now and then. It's ok, trust me." after a little hesitation the brunette nodded and sat back down. They then started up a new game.

* * *

Usagi exhaled and wiped the forming tears away. This was so stupid. She was supposed to be having fun. The reason they came here was to start over, not dwell forever in the past. Still. . . it hurt. It hurt not to have Ami help her with homework, or plan out their activites. It hurt not to taste Makoto's new recipes, or even be scolded by Rei when she fell asleep during study group. The worst pain she felt though was no longer having Mamoru by her side. To feel his arm around her shoulder or cheer her up when she was sad.

Tears started to form again. She was supposed to have stopped these thoughts but they came anyway. Quickly wiping them away she tried to think of all the fun she was having here. Her thoughts were interrupted however when she heard something fall over. Her blue eyes snapped open and looked towards the front of the house. There a man was slowly making his way towards it. It seemed he had knocked over a garden statue. It took a moment for her to realize that he was in pain. Quickly she jumped off the walk way and rushed over to him. When she got there, it was just in time to catch him as he collapsed.

"Sir! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Does it look like I am?" he snapped as he began to cough.

Usagi didn't say anything, instead she helped him to sit on the ground. When she saw his face she slightly blushed. He kind of looked like Yuki, only a little more handsome. His hair was pitch black and had a style similar to Yuki's. At the moment his eyes were narrowed in pain, but they seemed to be a dark gray color. Eventually his coughing fit ended and he was able to stand up again. He turned his eyes onto Usagi and seemed a little surprised. It was clear he had expected it to be someone else.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry." Usagi said and quickly bowed. "My name is Usagi Meioh. I'm a friend of Tohru's from school."

"Really? I'm Akito. Akito Sohma"


End file.
